Call Me Maybe
by hellopeka
Summary: "When it comes to the twins, I will rip your balls off and shove them so far up your ass, you choke Itachi" In which Itachi is whipped and Sakura is just... Sakura.


Call me maybe.

_Disclaimer: Me No Own Naruto. T_T_

* * *

When Itachi went to watch his five year old son play football today, he hadn't expected to see a pink haired lady going ape shit on the referee. He also didn't expect to see a blonde man yelling at a teenaged brunette for spilling his "precious ramen". Or the little fight between a dark haired girl and an orange headed one. Nor did he expect to see another parent getting ready to rip the pinkette's throat out.

He didn't expect the chaos at all.

* * *

"It was obviously a late hit! Do you not open your eyes?" Sakura shouted into the refs face.

"Ma'am, I can assure you that my eyes are open" the ref said slightly irritated. It wasn't the first time this lady had caused trouble with her dysfunctional family. Why couldn't they just ban her family from the league?

"MIZUKI! YOU LYING SHIT! THEN YOU WOULD HAVE THROWN THE FLAG! QUIT BEING THE STEREOTYPICAL ASIAN AND OPEN YOUR EYES"

"Shut up Sakura! Your kid just doesn't know how to play!"

"What was that four eyes? You want to die?"

"Dammit Konohamaru! You ruined my precious ramen!"

"It's not healthy for you anyways, old man!"

"Give it back before I shove your face into the dirt!"

"Try it Kira! I'll tell on you!"

"Ouuu I'm so scared! That's it!"

"Sakura, get that vermin off my daughter!"

"That's it Karin!"

* * *

Itachi's eyes almost _almost _widened as the pink haired girl pounced on the red one. Déjà vu? Where had he seen that before? His eyebrows furrowed and he crossed his arms. Blowing the whistle, the referee's pried the two females off of each other. One seemed to be telling them something and turned around.

"_Once again_, the game must be cancelled, giving Akatsuki an automatic win". The ref said loudly. The people around Itachi cheered and he watched his son come up with a frown. Forgetting all about what happened on the other side, he bent down to ruffle his son's hair.

"What's wrong, Karu?"

"I didn't get to talk to my friend because of that crazy lady!" the little boy pouted as he fixed his silky black hair. Of course he had nice hair, what Uchiha didn't? He also sported the coal eyes, but they were filled with innocence.

"Well, if you hurry you can probably talk to him," at this Karu's face brightened before running across the field. Itachi sighed as the ball of energy left him behind. He followed shortly with Karu's bag.

"Haru-chan!"

"Karu!" a boy the same age ran towards his son. He had bright green eyes and black hair that had a tint of red. Following that boy was a girl with the same eyes and hair color. Itachi immediately recognized her as the little girl who was fighting.

"H-hi Karu-kun" she blushed and hid slightly behing Haru.

"Hey Kira!" Karu smiled widely. Itachi smiled inwardly at his happy son and his friends.

"Oi, is that you Itachi?" Itachi slightly twitched. He could recognize that voice from anywhere since his otouto always brought him home after school. Of course now that they were older he hardly got to see the blonde.

"Naruto," he nodded in acknowledgment.

"Woah! Your dad knows Naruto-oji?" the little girl gasped. Karu just shrugged.

"Hey Sakura! It's teme's brother!" Beautiful emerald eyes looked their way, and Itachi almost felt a gasp escape. Never had he seen Sakura Haruno so beautiful. She stood at about 5'4, and long pink hair flowed down her back. Her pink lips pulled into a small smile as she walked towards them, hips swaying side to side.

"Itachi-san," her soft voice nearly caused him to blush.

"Haruno-san," he barely made out.

"WOAH! He even know's Kaa-san!" this time it was Haru's voice that shouted.

"Kaa-san?" Itachi gave Sakura a questioning look. If he remembered correctly, she was Sasuke's age, meaning she was *5 years younger than him. That means she's 21. And if that was her son, then she had him at 16. Woah.

"A-ah," Sakura blushed slightly. "These are the twins, Kira and Haru. My children" she shifted awkwardly under his gaze.

"But we're not really kaa-san's kids! We're Yuka Haruno's kids! Kaa-san-" Haru was quickly punched in the arm by Kira.

"Shut up Haru! Kaa-san will always be kaa-san!" the girl shook angrily.

So they weren't Sakura's biological kids? Interesting.

"This is my son Karu," Itachi said. His son bowed politely and smiled.

"Aw, how polite!" Sakura grinned.

"You never call me polite, kaa-san!"

"You're the devils child that's why!"

"Wha? But you love me right?"

Itachi's heart sped as Sakura giggled. Weird. He must have drank too much coffee in the morning.

"Oi, do you two still want to go to Kiba's?" Naruto bent down to look at the kids.

He looked more like Minato now.

"YEAH!" the twins shouted in unison. But they looked back at Karu.

"D-do you w-want to come too?" Kira blushed as she dragged her foot across the floor.

"C-can I?" his face lit up and he looked up at his father. Not wanting to disappoint his son, he let him go. The three raced to parking lot leaving the adults behind.

"Naruto, can you drop me off at home first?" Sakura quickly faced Naruto.

"But Sakura, that's the opposite way going to Kiba's!" Naruto whined. Sakura sighed before shaking her head.

"I'll take you Haruno-san," Itachi quickly cut her off before she could speak.

"Oh no, Itachi-san! I don't want to trouble you. Plus I live near the hospital and-"

"It's okay, I have to go that way anyways". Nobody noticed Naruto's sly grin.

"She'll go with you Itachi! I'll see you Sakura!" Naruto grinned and walked off.

"W-wait! Bring them home before 8! Drive safe Naruto!" Sakura shouted at his retreating back before sighing. She knew her kids would be safe with Naruto around, but she didn't want to traumatize Itachi's poor child with his driving.

* * *

**So yeah. Hi. LOL. I don't know what to say but this idea came into my head when I was at a football game and these parents were fighting. This is just a small test drive so idk if im going to keep going o:**

**It all depends on the reader!**

**Review please (:**


End file.
